What happens when I try to think SuDen when listen
by RedWolf95
Summary: A FOUR part story about Sweden and Denmark
1. Chapter 1

What happens when I try to think SuDen when listening to Taylor Swift

Love story

it was in 978 when we met, I can stil remember it. My king had invited the dignitaries from your tribe (in the viking era, the nordics weren't countries... yet) for a celebration of our fighting men coming home safely from Britain. The boat was impressive. A large wodden structure addorned with your flag and an ingredibly detailed dragon. First came out King Eric and Queen Sigrig and their party of maids and guards. Then you walked out, dressed in a simple tunic underneath your amour, gleaming in midday sun – making you seem more imposing and taller. My King Herald and Queen Gyrid, welcomed all that walked off that boat with open arms, leading them to the great hall. I tore my eyes away from you and followed them suit.

That night, all were laughing, drinking and simply celebraying the allience between Denmark and Sweden. I, unusually for me, stood looking over the railings of a balcony onto the deep blue waters – lapping gently against the foot of the cliff. As I slowly took a draft for my large ale mug, I heard russeling from behind me. Too lazy to look to see who was there I just ignored it...

until I felt a large hand on one of my shoulders, gently turningme to face it's owner. When I did turn to face you I was taken aback. Flawless skin, eyes as bright and alive as the sea. Even with a plain harstyle, you were so breath-takingly hansome.

"Hello" it only took one word, and I fell for you.

How could I have realised then that now, I would be sat in the poaring rain outside a pub after walking in on you and Tino?

TBC

NEXT TIME – Forever and Always


	2. Chapter 2

Forever and Always

How could I have realized then that now, I would be sat in the pouring rain outside a pub after walking in on you and Tino?

I stare up to the black sky, rain falling in torrents. It's like the angels in heaven are crying fat tears. Just thinking about him makes me want to cry… or punch something. I'm not sure which. How pitiful I must look right now, soaked clothes red and puffy eyes. I'm a state, I know it.

As I start to slip back into my memories, I remember when he told me he loved me…

_Almost three years to the day that we met on that balcony, he and I were tangled together on Amager Strandpark's white sand staring out at the sunset. We had just spent one of the best days together… even though most of it was taken up by training, at least it we were training together. As the sky started to turn a blood orange color, you turned to me and whispered in my ear, like it was the most important secret._

"_I 'ove y'o'… Forever 'd a'lwa's"_

I couldn't wipe that giant smile off my face for weeks after that. You must've been kidding? Or maybe your feelings just… ebbed away with time? I started noticing Ber- HIM starting to create space between us two months ago. At first he would just leave in the morning without saying goodbye. Then not come home till the middle of the night. But, as time went by, he just… stopped coming home – sometimes for days on end! I must have done something wrong. What did I do wrong? I've been racking my brain non-stop to try and find a reason why has been doing this. I can come up with anything.

When he started not coming home, he would call. Just a short "Go' too muc' work. Won' 'e 'ome t'nigh'" no "'ove y'o" or anything. After a while, he forgot to call at all, and I'd be left in our bedroom – huddled under the window - staring at the door with my phone on my lap. It hasn't stopped raining since then. It rains when he's here and it rain when he's gone. Flood warnings have been issued to low-lying areas. I take my phone out of one of my pockets, open up a new message

To: Berwald 3

From: Mattias

Message: We need to talk

To: Mattias

From: Berwald 3

Message: I agree. When?

To: Berwald 3

From: Mattias

Message: Now. Charlie's Bar. Unless you can't pry yourself from precious Tino

To: Mattias

From: Berwald 3

Message: I can explain. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Love you

Love you… love you? The nerve. It's just empty words, he doesn't mean it. Then why is my stomach doing summersaults?

TBC

Next time: Breath

Review please? It'll get me to write the third and final part quicker


	3. Chapter 3

Breathe

After spending hours talking… we part ways, most probably for the last time. As I walk towards my car, his face - pale, eyes wide and blond hair sticking to his face – lingers in my mind. Why did something so beautiful end up like this? I turn around to watch his figure walk away. As I watch him go my stomach gives an all-mighty lurch. I know I've been preparing myself for this all day…

"But it's killing me to see you go after all this time"

*Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss* (Berwald POV)

I head for a bar, I don't care what bar I just need a drink. Paying to attention to my surroundings I sit on one of the stools at the bar

"Be'r"

"Coming right up" I like this guy, not meddling in my business.

Mattias, you fool. Why couldn't you have let me explain? Why would you think I was cheating on you with Tino of all people? It makes no sense. I dig my hand into the pocket of my coat and bring out a small box

"N'ver w'nte' Thi', N'ver w'na see y'o 'urt" I murmer

*Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss* (Mattias POV)

Berwald. His name echoes in my head. As I drown my 5th beer bottle, I start to regret not giving him a chance to explain…

"'_m so'ry 't t'k so l'ng. w'at's 'ro'g?"_

"_I…I nee…I-I-I-I-"_

"…"

"_It's over!" I blurt out_

"…_Why?"_

"_Why what Berwald"_

"_Why do we n'ed 'o br'ak u'?"_

"_Because your obviously more interested in Tino"_

"_L't m' ex'l'in"_

"_NO! Just, no. except it."_

I'm steadily getting drunker, I just don't care.

*Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss* (Berwald POV)

"I c'n't b'eat'e w'tho't y'o"

"Su-san, you've drank too much" I look to my left and see Finland

"M'tti's br'ke 'p w'th m'" I take another swig of my… 9th maybe 10th beer

"Why? Was it because you were spending more time with me? Did you explain that I was help you find a r-"

"W'uldn't l't m' ex'li'n"

*Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss* (Mattias POV)

"You drunk"

"Sssssooooo whaattttt, Icie" I slur at the Icelander

"C'mon. I'm taking you home"

*Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss* (Berwald POV)

"Sober up Su-san"

"W'y?"

"I'm taking you to Mattias' house"

*Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss* (Mattias POV)

"AND I CAN'T BREEEAAATTTTHHHEEE WITHOUT YOUUUUUU"

"What on earths are you singing?"

"BUTTT I HAVE TO AND I CAN'T BRRREEEAAATTTHHHEEE WITHOUT YOOOUUUUUUUU"

"You need to sober up, seriously your breath stinks"

"BUUUTTT I HAVE TOOOO"

*Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss* (Berwald POV)

I've sobered up since Tino dragged me from the bar that he found me in. somehow, he's dragged me to Mattias' house and gotten me to ring the doorbell… then drives off.

"What do you- oh, Berwald. Come in, Mattias is drunk, your responsibility now"

"Hmm" Iceland simply pushes me into the house and closes the door, leaving me alone… with Mattias.

A DRUNKEN Mattias.

"M'tti's?"

"Berwald? Go 'way, you… you… "

"I w'n't c'ea'in' 'n y'o"

"Ohhhhhhhh yyyeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhh? Prove it!"

I get down on one knee in front of him

"M'rry m'?"

"… You weren't cheating?"

I shake my head

"I feel sick" he jumps up and runs for the bathroom. I sigh, put the ring back into my pocket and follow Mattias to the bathroom. By the time I get there he has already finished throwing up, but is already half-asleep. Smiling a little, I pick up the smaller man and carry him to bed. Once I've tucked him in I go to the sofa down stair and fall asleep on it almost instantaneously.

TBC

Next song – Change

AN… YEA I KNOW I SAID THREE PART STORY BUT I THEN REALISED THE ENDING IVE PLANNED DIDN'T FIT THIS SONG


	4. AN LONDON RIOTS

Hello readers

yes this isnt a chapter BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Basically, as you probably know, there are riots in London...

As a British citizen and a human being, please hope and pray that these riots are stopped and that people are not harmed.

Thank you and you all will be rewarded with a new chapter within two weeks

Yours

RedWolf95


End file.
